


Un mariage et une enterrée

by LittleNest



Category: Les Légendaires | The Legendaries - Patrick Sobral (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNest/pseuds/LittleNest
Summary: Où le Roi Kinder se fait hanter par le fantôme d'une vielle amie de son futur gendre.





	Un mariage et une enterrée

**Author's Note:**

> Cher.e.s Tag Wranglers qui lisez peut-être ceci: la première fiction de ce fandom sur ce site met en scène deux personnages secondaires dont l'un a deux orthographes canoniques et je m'en excuse. Si ça peut aider le site officiel est [ ici ](https://www.leslegendaires-lesite.com/) et le wiki est [ là ](https://leslegendaires.fandom.com/fr/).
> 
> Cher.e.s lecteur.trice.s: Bienvenu.e.s dans la première (oui, j'ai vérifié) fanfiction des légendaires sur AO3. Je voulais la poster sur le site officiel, et puis j'ai lu les conditions d'utilisation du Club Légendaire et j'ai pris la fuite. Le vieux forum me manque :'(
> 
> J'ai deux ou trois trucs plus longs et plus sérieux en cours, qui notemment mettrons en scène Ikaël et Danaël, mais je promet pas de vitesse (fun fact: l'une de mes fanfictions ici est updatée une fois par an, et encore j'ai raté la date cette année)

« Et donc, le Roi Kinder reprit lentement, comme si cela pouvait suffire à rendre la situation moins absurde, vous êtes une ancienne amie du chevalier Danaël, c'est bien cela?  
– C'est ça. Saryn, pour vous servir! »

La jeune femme portait l'armure des Faucons d'Argent, ainsi que deux de leurs épées croisées dans son dos. Son casque manquait, et son uniforme était déchiré par endroits, teinté de sang et de terre. Son apparence avait quelque chose de dérangent. Un sorte de pâleur, comme un tableau qui aurait déteint au soleil. 

« Et donc, vous êtes...  
– Morte, oui, répondit-elle avec plus de patience qu'elle ne ressentait vraiment, depuis près de quinze ans maintenant.  
– Donc vous êtes un sorte d'esprit?  
– On peut dire ça.  
– Puis-je demander pourquoi vous avez choisi d'apparaître à moi spécifiquement?  
– Oh! Et bien, c'est très simple, en tant que meilleure amie du futur prince Danaël, il faut bien que je mette mon grain de sel dans les préparatifs de son mariage, vous ne croyez pas?  
– Et bien, c'est-à-dire que... »

Il voulait répondre « non », mais il ne savait pas trop ce qu'un esprit pouvait lui faire, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le découvrir.

« Tout le château prépare ce mariage! Il y a certainement des gens beaucoup plus intéressant à... hanter... que ma personne, non?  
– Bah! Le personnel n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire, et la magie innée de la Reine et de la princesse font des interférences... Et puis je ne voudrais pas traumatiser Danaël, il a le cœur fragile le pauvre petit! J'irai probablement hanter le commandant et quelques vieux frères quand ils arriveront, mais en attendant vous êtes mon meilleur choix. »

Vu comme ça, Kinder n'avait pas grand chose à répondre.

« Alors, dit la femme-esprit jovialement, on va les choisir ces boissons? Pas loin de notre village natal il y avait cette distillerie qui faisait des liqueurs d'une grande qualité – on peut même les colorer en vert et bleu, pour aller avec le thème du mariage! »

Une fois de plus, et comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs décennies, Kinder se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt épousé la comtesse de Vie-des-Hault.


End file.
